


Competitive Affection

by cosmicwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi and Suga are only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwriter/pseuds/cosmicwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama don't quite understand the concept of spooning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I regret posting this already!!! Everything here belongs to Production I.G and Haruichi Furudate.

Hinata stood in the door frame of Kageyama's bedroom, taking in the pristine cleanliness. In the right corner, a tatami mat sat on top of a bed frame and the light blue sheets and cover were neatly made up. His desk was organized, with (unread) school books lined up on a shelf. The nightstand next to his bed was devoid of anything except for his cellphone, and a small red lamp. Finally, and most impressive to Hinata, there were no clothes scattered across the bamboo floor. Even his gym bag and volleyball were piled neatly in the corner.

"Are you going to just stand there all night?" Kageyama asked from behind him.

  Hinata glanced behind him; Kageyama was apparently done changing into his night clothes. He was dressed casually in an oversized black t-shirt and gray sweat pants. Hinata, on the other hand, was decked out in a colorful graphic t-shirt, green yoga pants, and pink bunny slippers. 

  He stepped forward and Kageyama closed the door behind him. Hinata rolled out his red sleeping bag next to Kageyama's bed, and plopped down crisscross applesauce.

"What should we do now?"

"I believe this is the part of the sleepover were we go to sleep, dumbass," Kageyama said, pulling over the comforter on his bed. 

"What? But I'm not tired!" 

He shrugged, climbing into bed.

"C'mon Kageyama, let's play one last game, then we'll go to sleep, I promise!" Hinata said, bouncing up and down.

"We've played plenty of games today, now it's time to sleep." Kageyama said firmly.

"Aw, c'mon, are you afraid you'll lose or something?"

  "To you? Doubtful. Get in your sleeping bag, before I turn off the light."

  "But it's a game that Daichi-san and Suga-san recommended for us! They said they play it all the time when they have sleepovers!"

Kageyama, now intrigued, sat up. "The captain?"

 "And Suga-san."

"How do you play?"

"If I remember correctly...there are two players, the Big Spoon, and the Little Spoon. Both players lay down, and the Big Spoon wraps their arms around the Little Spoon, then curves the rest of their body around them.”

  Kageyama's brow furrowed. "How do you win?"

  "I think the objective is to see who can stay in position the longest."

  "A game of endurance? I'll win for sure! Alright, let's play." 

  Hinata nodded, stood up, and climbed into the other side of his bed. The boys looked at each other for a moment; an uncertain silence hung in the air. 

  "We...we have to lay down first."

  Kageyama nodded and shifted down on his bed, then onto his side; Hinata did the same. Hesitantly, Hinata scooted closer  to him until Hinata's lower body was curled around Kageyama's legs and calves. Then he slipped his arm around Kageyama's waist and gently pressed his forehead against his back. For a game of endurance, it was surprisingly comfortable. At least, it was for about five seconds.

"Wait a minute, what the hell?"

Hinata raised his head up. "What?"

"If your arms are around me, then that makes me the little spoon!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I have to be the big spoon!"Kageyama hissed.

"No, you don't, just lie still!" Hinata said, as Kageyama twisted away from him.

He hauled himself over Hinata, immediately throwing his arms around him in a death grip and resting his chin in Hinata's fluffy hair. He struggled under Kageyama's iron grip and writhed back and forth, hitting his legs against Kageyama.

“Knock it off, you're suppose to be lying still!”

“I want to be the big spoon!” Hinata cried.

“You're only 162 centimeters, you aren't even tall enough to be the Little Spoon!” he shot back. 

Changing tactics, Hinata twisted in Kageyama's arms until he was face to face with him, then hooked his hands under Kageyama's underarms, forcibly pushing himself down. He gripped handfuls of his shirt and crawled over his side, tumbling onto the other side. Before Hinata had a chance to be the big spoon again, Kageyama grabbed his arm and used it as a springboard to push off Hinata and on to his other side. Hinata immediately dove across his chest. Unfortunately, Kageyama grabbed his elbow half way through the jump, but Hinata had too much momentum and they slipped off the bed, dragging the covers with them. The pair landed on Hinata's sleeping bag, with Kageyama splayed out on top of Hinata. He dug his palm into Kageyama's chest, trying to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. 

“Get off me, you jerk!” he said, kicking up free legs, and thrashing his arm.

“Say I'm the big spoon and I will!” 

“NEVER!”

“Then I'm not moving, dumbass,”

Both boys fell silent, contemplating their impasse. It wasn't long before the silence evolved into sleep, at least for Kageyama anyway. Hinata lied wide awake. Fortunately for him, while their position was awkward, it wasn't that uncomfortable. Kageyama was draped diagonally across Hinata, with one thigh in between his legs, his chest on Hinata's lower stomach, his arm pinning down Hinata's left arm, and his head near his neck so that the tips of Kageyama's hair tickled his chin. He'd try (unsuccessfully) to push Kageyama off him in random intervals, but soon he settled for messing up his hair. Hinata raked his hands through the other's hair, catching raven black stands between his fingers and making them stand up. The surrounding air was filled with the sound of Kageyama's steady heart beat, and although Hinata would never admit it, it was a soothing sound to listen to. As he dosed off, he wondered what to tell the captain and Suga-san. He didn't want to disappoint them with there inability to even play the game. As he fell asleep, he thought to himself, “Well, I will just have to tell them that we tied.”~


End file.
